


In Memoriam

by being_alive



Series: Mini-Fics [10]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Changing Tenses, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: She wants to remember Tybalt the way he was, in life, so she closes her eyes and tries to remember.
Series: Mini-Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa this is so sad play c'est pa ma faute

The funeral is hard. Her dress is itchy and her mother grabs her around the arm so hard that she has nail imprints in her arm just to pull her up to look at Tybalt one last time.

She loved Tybalt, still loves Tybalt, but she doesn't want to see him now, not like this, not with all the life gone from him. He's dressed in his nicest suit so she can't even see the stab wound and look, he's wearing the ring she gave him for his birthday that one year and can't stop thinking about him when she sits back down and on the ride home, about the sight of him, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed and his hair brushed back and the little scar on his cheek covered with whatever makeup the mortician had put on his face.

They're home now, her mother and her father and her nanny and her, but minus one. Her mother goes to have a drink and her father disappears into his office and she's not sure where her nanny goes because she's too busy running up the stairs and to her room to see.

She lays on her bed and buries her face in her favorite pillow and tries to think of anything but earlier, of Tybalt in the casket. She doesn't want to remember him like that, because that's not him, not anymore. She wants to remember Tybalt the way he was, in life, so she closes her eyes and tries to remember.

There had been the time they had both been on summer break and she'd been pestering her mother and her nanny to take her out for ice cream. Her mother had refused on grounds of she was too busy, and her nanny had refused because it was too hot outside, Juliet, and General Hospital was about to come on. Just when she had given up hope, Tybalt offered to take her instead.

Her nanny had let Tybalt borrow her car, and they drove to the ice cream shop with the air conditioner on full blast. They had rushed inside the shop, not wanting to spend even just a second more than necessary in the miserable heat and then they had gone to stand in line together.

When they finally got to the front of the line, he had chocolate and she had butter pecan and he'd gotten a smear on his cheek and she'd laughed.

There had been the time he came home in the middle of the night and had woken her up by falling up the stairs. Her bedroom is the one closest to the top of the stairs, so she'd been startled awake by the sound of a crash. She knew that this was perhaps not the smartest decision to make, but her nanny has always told her she’s too curious for her own good, so out of her bed she went.

She walked into the hallway, cautiously, clutching the can of pepper spray from her dresser drawer tight, only to find Tybalt on the stairs. It was only when he looked up at her did she notice that one of his eyes was swollen shut. He had told her to just go back to bed, but she refused and helped him into his bedroom and onto his bed. She helped him wrap his ankle and disinfect his knuckles and got him a bag of ice for his eye and an ibuprofen for the pain before helping him get settled in bed. She brushed the hair away from his face and tucked him in before returning to her own bedroom.

Later that morning, she told her parents and her nanny that he was sick so that they wouldn't go in his room and see him and the bruises covering his face and hands. Her parents were content to leave Tybalt alone, but her nanny was more persistent, but eventually she gave up and went to watch the local morning news. Juliet brought Tybalt’s breakfast up to him, and sat beside him as he ate.

There had been the time when the fair had come to Verona and she'd really wanted to go, but her father was too busy and her mother was too drunk and going with her nanny was too embarrassing, so he'd gone with her to instead. She was twelve and he was sixteen, and he'd only grumbled at little when she asked him to come with him. But he still came, and he still conquered the game of darts she'd convinced him to spend three dollars to play.

His fingers, sticky from pink cotton candy and the cup of cheap soda she'd accidentally knocked over when they'd stopped at a table to eat the junk food she'd used her allowance to buy, had brushed hers as he handed her the product of his victory. She clutched the stuffed pink bear to her chest and smiled so broadly at him that her face hurt, and he smiled one of his rare smiles back at her.

There had been the time that-

A knock sounds on her door then, interrupting her thoughts.

"Juliet?" her nanny calls from outside. Juliet looks up and quickly wipes her eyes with the backs of her fists.

"I know," she calls back, and gets up from the bed before heading into her bathroom to splash water on her face. Romeo will be here soon, and she doesn't want him to see her like this.


End file.
